yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Romantic Night to Remember
A Romantic Night to Remember is the new Valentine's Day Special of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day was coming, Yuna and her friends wanted to make it a special holiday. Plot Today is Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day/Preparing for the occasion It was Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day, everyone, everypony, and every creature were getting ready for this romantic and special occasion for this year to come. Twila and X-PO activate the portal/Making the Valentine's Day Gifts At the Golden Oak Library, Twila and X-PO activated the dimensional gateway as all the good friends form near and far came and exchanged gifts for Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day. Yuna came up with an idea/Making plans for the best Valentine's Day of all Soon, Yuna came up with an idea. She told her friends how they can make the best Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day of all. With that, they all agree to make everything the best. Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationships/Flurry Heart casts a love spell Meanwhile, Finn and Princess Bubblegum were having a serious and romantic relationship. Then, Flurry Heart was looking forward to cast a love spell she learned from her mother. Getting the Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day decorations Sure enough, Yuna and her friends got the Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day decorations ready. Finally, the celebration for the couples were about to begin. Making the ballroom lovely enough/Fit for the couples from one world to another Then, everything at the ballroom in Canterlot is looking lovely enough. As the couples arrived, they arrived just in time for Flurry Heart work her love spell on each of them. Getting some food and drinks/Enough refreshments for everyone at the ballroom Soon, Yuna and her friends got some food and drinks ready enough for everyone at the ballroom to enjoy. Flurry Heart playing cupid on the couples again/Cupid got horlariously jealous Meanwhile, Flurry Heart started playing cupid on the couples once again just for the fun of it. With that, it made Cupid horlariously jealous of her on account of her spells. Duck and Celestia keeping each other's company/A night romantic enough for two Meanwhile, Duck and Celestia were keeping each other's company for the special occasion. Just then, fireworks appeared as a start of a night romantic enough for the two of them. A romantic cruise on the RMS Titanic/Luna and Hiro's time to themselves Soon, it was time for a romantic cruise on the RMS Titanic. Hiro took Luna to a special sightseeing. Benjamin and Natasha made a gift for their parents/Fizzlepop and Ryan Laney's time Then, Benjamin and Natasha Hood made a gift for their parents, Robin Hood and Maid Marian. As for Fizzlepop and Ryan, they started to begin their quality time to themselves. The couples begin their romantic dance/Yuna and her friends witness the beauty Then, the couples are getting ready to begin their romantic dance together. With that, Yuna and her friends witness the beauty of romance with all the kisses and comfort to one another. Yuna begins her Reality Infinity Magic/Fireworks being fired at the night sky Soon enough, Yuna uses her Reality Infinity Magic to make fireworks being fired at the night sky. The Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day party about to end/All thanks to Yuna Finally, the Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day party was coming to an end as the couples thanked Yuna and left the Golden Oak Library. Just a romantic night to remember/Yuna, Luna, and Hiro's family moment together After the party, Yuna, her friends, the Ninjago Team, Harumi, the Chima Heroes, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Phil and PB cleaned it up. After cleaning, Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna having their best family moments with Luna and Hiro. Trivia *The Golden Oaks Library will be decorated with heart shaped red lights, red and pink confetti and the party will have red cherry punch bowl, candy hearts, chocolates, red, pink and white fireworks and Valentine's Day banner. *Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Ryan "Inside" Laney will spend their time. *The couples will dance with love songs. *The reference from Titanic (1997) was made when Luna and Hiro was on RMS Titanic's bow. Songs and Music Scores #Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen (when the special begins and during opening credits) #A Whole New World - Ryan Laney and Fizzlepop Berrytwist #It Only Takes a Moment - Hiro and Luna #Can You Feel the Love Tonight? Scenes #Today is Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day/Preparing for the occasion #Twila and X-PO activate the portal/Making the Valentine's Day Gifts #Yuna came up with an idea/Making plans for the best Valentine's Day of all #Finn and Princess Bubblegum's relationships/Flurry Heart casts a love spell #Getting the Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day decorations #Making the ballroom lovely enough/Fit for the couples from one world to another #Getting some food and drinks/Enough refreshments for everyone at the ballroom #Flurry Heart playing cupid on the couples again/Cupid got horlariously jealous #Duck and Celestia keeping each other's company/A night romantic enough for two #A romantic cruise on the RMS Titanic/Luna and Hiro's time to themselves #Benjamin and Natasha made a gift for their parents/Fizzlepop and Ryan Laney's time #The couples begin their romantic dance/Yuna and her friends witness the beauty #Yuna begins her Reality Infinity Magic/Fireworks being fired at the night sky #The Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day party about to end/All thanks to Yuna #Just a romantic night to remember/Yuna, Luna, and Hiro's family moment together Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Holiday Specials Category:Valentine's Day Specials Category:Iamnater1225